


When He Is A Sleep...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Iris decides to tell Barry her deepest thoughts but only when he's asleep.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	When He Is A Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Whispers

Iris doesn't know if she has the courage to tell Barry how she feels about a certain thing about him. His words hurt her and she never told him the truth because she was afraid it would cause another rift between them. She loved him beyond words, it was more than all that now. They were husband and wife. Now knowing everything about Barry and how in love he was with her since they were growing up she damned herself for never seeing it. It was easy to fall in love with your best friend and she didn't know what it was then but she knows what it is now. She wouldn't have married Barry if she didn't love him and he knew that. But when Barry became The Flash he changed. He got cocky, well he was always just a little bit, and Iris she did love that. He got a little bit dependant on his speed. He wanted to save people's lives even when he was a kid. He became obsessed with trying to find answers about who killed his mother. It all started to make sense when she knew the speedforce chose him, that he was always supposed to be The Flash. 

She couldn't sleep tonight thinking about today's events and how he was all the more willing to leave her behind again and she wondered why she wondered if he thought about her and what she felt. She knew he wasn't that selfish but she knew he needed his speed too now in order to live and that questioned haunted her. "Barry, could you live without your speed?" She whispered softly touching his face in his slumber. She often wondered if he dreamed or if he really even slept. Lately, he slept a lot, but other times he was just speeding around doing things that needed to be done that she put off around the house. He never told her when he was doing it, and only doing it when she was sleeping. Tonight was the complete opposite. Was he really sleeping though? "...I just mean, what it all never happened, what if you and I fell in love without your speed, what if I loved you when we were little...I just...I mean...Barry, I don't like coming second to your speed. I want to come first. I used to come first, then you had your speed, and although you still wanted to be with me, if you didn't have your speed - I don't think you can love me the way you do..." There she said it all and even if he didn't hear her or even if he did she just felt a huge weight finally lifted off of her shoulders. "Barry, I will love you without your speed. I love you as Barry Allen." She kissed his cheek and Barry stirred, his one eye slightly opening to look at her. 

He heard her, he heard every word but he had no idea how to apologize to that. He took a deep breath and reached for her to just lay down with him instead of talking. "I love you," He murmured sleepily. "I love you more than how you think I do..." He was saying before dozing back off and Iris wondered then did he hear her? It didn't matter. Or did it?

**Author's Note:**

> ...i hope to write more Sunday night, and get to where I'm supposed to be with the days. <3


End file.
